


Strike Out

by ShadowCyberLink00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baseball is in this story, Guys in Distress, Hostage Situations, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Someone has second thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCyberLink00/pseuds/ShadowCyberLink00
Summary: When the Boyfriend of the Star Baseball player is kidnapped, the kidnappers want only 1 thing, for him to throw the Championship Game. Will Nate be able to throw the game to save his boyfriend or will he lose George forever?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. The Night It All Went Wrong

Nate Hollender was sure he had the perfect life. He had two loving parents that practically spoiled him even though he didn’t want to be, he was the star of the baseball team and helped them get to the championship game, and most importantly to him, he had the best partner anyone could ask for; George Allen. George was a kind, shy, and the most adorable person he had ever met, George was his whole world, and the two loved one another so much. 

It was a crisp but beautiful spring night as the two were walking from the movie theater. Nate put his arm around his boyfriend as they walked talking about the movie they just saw. 

“I still don’t see why you like these kinds of movies George, you knew it was going to be the Butler when the movie started! It was so obvious…” he complained as George chuckled.

“Well sometimes they change it up! Besides I don’t complain when we see one of your horror movies.”

“You don’t complain because you're covering your eyes and hiding under me when we see them.” Nate Laughed as George smacked his arm.

“Well some people don’t like horror movies!” He poured as Nate chuckled, kissing his cheek making his cheeks grow bright red.

“You're cute when you’re flustered.” Nate smiled as they kept walking to go back to Nate's house, unaware someone was watching them walking from a van.

“Yo is that him?”

“It looks like it...he said Nate had light brown skin, wavy dark brown almost black hair, deep brown eyes, a blue letterman jacket, a scar across his left eye and a piercing on his right eyebrow.” They said. 

“But is that the person they told us to grab with him?”

“Hm...dark brown skin, light orange eyes, platinum blond hair, mint green hoodie, and a eyebrow piercing in his left eyebrow? Yeah it’s him.” He said as he looked to the others in the van. “Lets go.” He smirked as the person at the wheel started to drive as they got close to the two boys before swerving right in front of them. Nate and George stopped as Nate held George behind him. The doors swung open and three men possibly no older than Nate and George came running out of the car as they tackled the two men to the ground, one tackling Nate as he held him down while George tried to run away from the other two.

“GET OFF ME!” Nate yelled as he tried to punch the person holding him down. The person gave him a creepy smirk as he just laughed, his yellow teeth showing under the mask. 

“Not a chance. GRAB THE OTHER ONE AND LETS GO!” He yelled as Nate heard the sound of his boyfriends muffled cries for help. He lifted his head the best he could seeing his boyfriends small figure being carried to the van the boys came out of, one of them holding their hand over his mouth and pinning his arms to his sides while the other was holding his legs. He could see his boyfriend struggling and crying for help as they jumped into the van while the one who was holding Nate down punched his gut as he ran to the car jumping in. The men laughed as they shut the door and drove away as fast as possible. Nate stumbled getting up as he tried to run after it. 

“NO! STOP PLEASE LET HIM GO! GEORGE!!!” He cried out as he fell to the ground, the van getting further and further away. He scrambled quickly to get his phone as he started to dial 9-1-1 when suddenly he was getting a call from...George?! He picked the phone up as fast as possible. “GEORGE?! BABY ARE YOU OKAY?!” He hoped it was George and he found a way to escape and call him, but his hopes were quickly dashed.

“Listen to me very carefully, Hollender.” It wasn’t his boyfriend's voice, it was distorted, using something to mask the sound. 

“Who the fuck are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?!” Nate yelled into the phone.

“I’d advise you to calm down before we reconsider letting your boyfriend go at all.” The voice said. Nate got quiet as he listened to the voice continue to speak.

“Good. You can follow instructions. Listen, if you want your boyfriend to come back to you safe and sound you’re gonna do something for us.”

“What do you want.” He said with venom in his voice.

“We want you to throw this Saturday’s championship game.”

“WHAT?!”

“You heard me right. You want your boyfriend back, you have to throw the game.”

“But...i-i can’t just throw the game!!”

“Why not? You're the pitcher and star player. You have the means to throw the game.” They said.

“But I can’t do that to my team!”

“Well it’s either a meaningless trophy or you're gonna have to look for a new date to the prom.” He said. Nate felt like he could pass out right there. 

“We’ll be in touch. Don’t tell anyone what’s happened to your boyfriend or you’ll never see him again, understand.”

“Y-yes…”

“Good boy. We will talk to you tomorrow then, have a nice night Nate.” They snickered as the phone hung up. Nate sunk to the ground as he felt his phone vibrate, he saw it was a text from  
George’s phone. He hesitated to open it but he had to. He dropped his phone when he saw what they sent him. His hand shook as he picked it back up looking at what they sent him.

It was a picture of George. He was tied up with duct tape all around his body. He could see they bound his wrists and ankles tight with tape seeing red marks around where his wrists were. More tape was wrapped around his torso pinning his arms down and around above and below his knees. He could see the terror in his eyes seeing the tape wrapped around roughly around his mouth. He saw them holding on to George in the picture under it was a caption.

**“Make the right choice, Hollender.”**

Nate couldn’t breath. His boyfriend, the kindest person in the world, was at the mercy of these monsters...the championship game wasn’t until Saturday...it was Tuesday night. He got up, his whole body was shaking and his gut hurt like hell from how hard the other guy punched him. He held himself as he walked home. How was he going to bring himself to throw all the hard work his team put in to get to the championship game for George...how was he going to get through the week without someone asking him where he was...what was he going to tell his parents when he got home?!

All the thoughts he had were broken out of when he saw he got home. He took a deep breath as he walked inside seeing his parents watching a movie on the couch seeing him.

“Hi honey...Where's George?” His mother asked. Nate wasn’t sure what to tell them, for the last year George had been living with them after his parents had to move to the other side of the country for work and not to mention they didn’t really agree with the fact their son was gay. So he started to live with the Hollender family since they were a lot more accepting of them both. 

“Oh...Uh he’s...he’s staying with Ian, they have a big project due next week and they decided to start working on it tonight. I'll bring some of his clothes to school tomorrow he said he was gonna stay there all week….” he lied. He hated lying to his parents but he couldn’t risk anything. 

“Alright then…” she said as he quietly walked upstairs to his room as he closed the door. He sank to the floor as he held his knees close...he sobbed into his knees, scared for his boyfriend and that he was hurt. He sobbed for hours as he finally looked up gently at how dark his room was now. 

“I promise I’ll get you back George...I promise…” he said as he looked at his phone screen. It was a picture of them on a date, he put whip cream on George’s nose from his milkshake and decided at that moment to take a picture of the two of them. He missed him so much...he saw it was 1:28 in the morning. He lugged himself up to his bed as he flopped down looking at his alarm clock as his vision started to fade as he went to sleep for the night knowing it was going to be plagued with nightmares.


	2. The Kidnappers and the Ringmaster

George couldn’t breath when he saw the van suddenly stop in front of him and his boyfriend. When he saw the people run out of it he ran, or well he tried to. When he saw someone tackle his boyfriend his whole world stopped, what if he was hurt?! He was trying to go back when two of the men who jumped out blocked him. He looked at them terrified as he attempted to scream for help before one of them grabbed him. He put his gloved hand over his mouth muffling his cries as he pulled his arms behind him pinning them tight. He flailed around like crazy as he kept struggling knowing it was pointless but he had to keep trying. He heard the one holding him tell his buddy to grab his legs. The other guy then grabbed George’s ankles holding them tight as they walked to the van getting in.

“Give me the tape.” The one holding his legs said. The person in the passenger seat nodded, throwing a roll of duct tape to him along with the guy holding his arms as they started to bind his ankles and wrists tight with tape. George struggled as they kept binding him as the Van started to move. He could hear Nate yelling for them as his voice slowly faded away. 

“Quick give me his phone.” The one who tackled Nate said as the one who was binding his wrists nodded, tossing him the phone after fishing it out of George’s pocket. He started to tape his torso down with more tape as George heard the one who now had his phone get frustrated trying to unlock it. “Hold on.” He said jamming George’s thumb into the home button as it opened. He smirked as he walked over holding something that he put on his phone. “Aww what a cute picture.” He said as he went through the contacts finding one with hearts and such. “Here we go.” He smirked as he called the number turning on the device he put on his phone starting to talk to the person on the other end of it. 

“HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE H-MRH!” He yelled as the person finished binding his torso and covered his mouth once again as he started to wrap the remaining tape tightly around his mouth. “Pmmnphm n'm hmgnng mnn mmph mm gn!!” he begged as the boys just laughed, finishing binding him. He saw the one who had his phone hung up with whoever he was talking to as the two holding George smirked while he took a few pictures. 

“These look perfect, time to seal the deal and make sure your little boyfriend will do what we say.” He smirked. “How much longer till we get to the place Bulldozer?” he asked the person who was driving.

“We should be getting there in a few Lighting.” He responded to the person, George only assumed as Lighting, nodded their head. 

“Alright. Asteroid, Slugger, don’t you loosen your grip with this kid, he seems to be real slippery.” He said to the two holding George down. “Zoom, you tell coach we got him?” He said, addressing the last boy who was sitting in the passenger seat. 

“Yep, told him we got em...” He said as the van slowly stopped moving. 

“We’re here. Coach wants him blindfolded, and I do to so we can take the stupid mask off.” Bulldozer said as they nodded their heads. Slugger took off his bandana as he folded it, putting it over George's eyes plunging the poor boy into darkness. George whimpered gently as he heard the doors of the van open.

“We got him Coach!” Asteroid said as they dragged George out of the van throwing him to the ground. George whimpered as he felt a more masculine hand grab his chin lifting it up. He felt the person get close enough to smell the traces of cigars and alcohol in this man's hot breath.

“You boys did well. Did you call his boyfriend and make sure he knows what to do.” The deep new voice asked as George heard them all murmur in agreement.

“Yep, he knows he has to throw the game this Saturday.” Asteroid said as George heard a deep chuckle come from the new voice he assumed was who these boys called Coach. 

“Perfect. Lighting, Zoom drag him inside and tie him to the bed in the room next to mine. I left some things in there for you boys to use to make sure he's secure.” He said as the boys agreed. Suddenly George was lifted slightly from the ground as he felt himself being dragged inside a mysterious new location. Once inside he felt himself being thrown to the hardwood ground as he heard two of the boys talking.

“Whoa, Zoom look at this stuff!”

“Yeah,Lighting...doesn’t bother you coach just has all this stuff already? He only told us about this plan the other week…” Zoom said as Lighting lifted up George pulling the tape off his wrist only to replace them with a heavy duty chain wrapping them around his wrists as he locked them with a padlock. He started to rip off the rest of the tape on his body while Zoom used the other length of chain tying his ankles together, locking them tight.

“Well I mean when the season started he told us he had a way to get us to the championship. So he must have been thinking of this for a while. I’d wouldn’t worry about it, Zoom.” He said as he threw George down onto the bed pulling his bound wrists up to the headboard. He used another small length of chain as he wrapped it around the board, locking them in place, as zoom did the same with his ankles. Once they finished binding him to the bed, Zoom went to get a cup of water for their prisoner while lighting started to remove the tape around his mouth slowly telling him what they were gonna do.

“We’re going to remove the tape around your mouth. If you yell, we will shut you back up immediately and no one around is gonna be able to help you. If you don’t want us to get physical with you you won’t make a goddamn sound, got it.” Lighting said as George whimpered nodding his head. Lighting finished removing the tape from around his mouth as George coughed.

“P-please...what are you going to do with me…” He begged terrified. 

“God you don’t like to follow instructions do you.” Lighting said as Zoom returned with a cup of water. “Hurry up and give it to him.” He said as he took out his phone. “Crap Melody called me.”

“So call her back and tell her you were practicing for the game this Saturday.” Zoom said as he gave George the water. George savored every sip not sure when the next time he’d be given water would be, he just hoped this was all a horror dream, or something and he would wake up in his boyfriend’s arms in the morning. 

“I will when we’re done here.” He said as George finished the cup. “Perfect. Open wide Georgie~” He teased as he pulled out a panel gag.

“P-please please I promise I-I won’t make a sound j-just don’t gag me plmrhm! Nr! Hrmrhm Rmh mm gr! HRMRHM! NRHM HRMRHM HMRH MM!” He cried begging in his gag as one of the boys chuckles, one just rubbed his arm awkwardly.Lighting rolled his eyes as he tighten the blindfold around his eyes when they heard the Coach at the door. 

“Go on home boys, you still have school in the mornin, I’ll finish up here.” He said as George could hear the sound of two pairs of legs walking away and one heftier pair walked towards him. He struggled in the chains making them rattle as Coach just smirked.

“Hrmrhm nrn'h hrrh mm....” He begged softly sobbing into his gag.

“Now now, I wouldn’t hurt a flower like you unless you gave me a reason to.” He chuckled as George heard the sounds of him going through a bag. “You are a very important part of my plan for my boys to win the championship game. If your little partner wants you back he will throw the game for us. If he doesn’t well...I have a friend who has been looking for a new toy.” He chuckled darkly as George cried behind his blindfold.

“Now don’t you start cryin on me, get some rest because tomorrow is a busy day for you. Good Night, little flower.” He chuckled as he put a pair of sound cancelling headphones on the boy. He smirked as he watched George sob and pull against his bonds, unable to know who was near, what his surroundings were, and no way to call for help. He shut the door locking it to be safe as he went back to the front seeing his team still there.

“Get some rest boys and don’t do anything stupid, last thing we need is one of you getting busted for drinking or using substances in school.” He said to them as they nodded, getting into Bulldozer's van. 

“Night Coach Glenden.” The boys all said as they drove away from the property as Coach Axel Glenden walked back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! There is a slight difference in this chapter vs the Deviantart one but its mostly between the character names and who does what (I'm probably gonna edit it on the deviantart one too because it will make more sense)


	3. Practice and Promises

Nate couldn’t sleep much that night, he just stared at the ceiling just thinking about how he let George be taken away from his grasp and the demand the kidnappers made? He couldn’t throw the game...he couldn’t do that to his team...but did he really have a choice? He soon saw light flood into his room quietly as his alarm clock went off. He hit the button as he got up walking to his bathroom seeing the dark bags under his eyes as he sighed. He took a quick shower and put on some jeans and another black shirt as he put his jacket on once again. He grabbed his backpack as he went downstairs seeing his parents talking at the table with breakfast. 

“Hi honey, want some breakfast?” His mother smiled as he sighed. 

“I can’t, I told George I would meet up with him early so I can give him a change of clothes…”

“Oh alright well tell him we miss him!”

“...I will.” He said as he ran out of the house. He looked at his phone seeing no new messages...he thought for a moment, what’s gonna happen when George isn’t in class and they call his parents, which were Nate's parents. They are going to know he lied about seeing him before school and seeing Ian and call the cops! He was so scared he was going to lose George before he even got to the next day!! But then like magic he was getting a call from George’s phone! He picked it up hoping to hear the sweet sounds of his boyfriends voice but instead he was met with the same distorted one.

“Good Morning Hollender.”

“What the fuck do you want.” He hissed into the phone.

“Calm down feisty, we are calling to tell you don’t worry about your school calling your folks about George not being there, we already called ahead and told them George was very sick and won’t be in school for the remainder of the week. Let’s just hope it’s only the week.” He laughed as Nate growled wanting to smash his phone right then and their.

“You sick bastards.” 

“Aww thanks Nate~ we will talk later after School. Maybe you’ll get to hear your little hummingbird sing a song.” He headed over the phone as Nate growled in frustration.

“IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HIM I'LL RIP YOUR SPINES OUT AND USE THEM AS BATS!” He yelled into the phone. 

“...you better make sure that attitude changes later or else your boyfriend is paying the price for that remark.” They said threateningly as Nate tried to stutter an apology they hung up on him. He sighed as he walked into the school going to his locker. He sank to the ground as he waited for class to start when he saw someone stop in front of him.

“Uh...you alright Nate?” The person asked. He looked up seeing a familiar face and member of the baseball team.

“Yeah...yeah I’m fine just had a rough night…”

“Oh...sorry to hear….” he said looking around. “Where's George? There isn’t a chorus practice right?”

“No he’s...he’s sick.” He said.

“Oh wow, George never gets sick, tell him I hope he feels better soon okay?”

“I will...thanks Thomas.” He said as the bell rang. 

“Now come on, we’re gonna be late for English.” He smiled as Nate nodded his head getting off the floor. He walked with Thomas to the classroom as he sat at his desk by the window. He looked blankly outside as the rest of the class flooded in talking amongst themselves when he heard the bell ring again and the teacher walked in. 

“Good Morning class, let me take attendance while you all get your books and questions out.” She told the class as they got their stuff out. Nate didn’t even hear, he was just so lost in his thoughts, worried about what they are doing to George right now.

“...llender….Hollender. NATE!” He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the teacher tell his name as some people in class snickered.

“I-I’m Sorry…”

“It’s alright, I was asking you where’s George.”

“He’s...he’s sick.” He said softly as the teacher nodded her head, continuing attendance. 

“Alright class, last time I asked you to read up to the next morning after Mildred attempted suicide. Why do you think when Montag questioned her about it she denied it ever happening? Anyone? Anyone?” She asked as she looked at the questions on her page as students raised their hands to answer. Nate tuned out again, he couldn’t focus on school today.

The day seemed to go by in a blur as the final bell rang. Nate got out of his seat going to his locker as he saw Thomas giving his boyfriend a kiss before he went into the band room for Jazz band as he walked over to him.

“Ready for practice?”

“Yeah…”

“You sure?” He asked. 

“Yeah, i’m sure let’s just go…” He said as he walked to the locker room as the rest of the team got changed for practice, Nate looked at his phone nervously waiting for when they would call him again. The team walked to the field where the coach was as they started to stretch.

“Alright boys, we’ve got three days left before saturday night’s game against the Pewter Lions, now are we going to let this team who hasn’t even made it to the playoffs in years beat us on our own field?!”

“NO SIR!” They all said.

“NO WE WON’T! You know why?” He asked his team as they all muttered unsure.

“Because we play with our hearts. That team is full of dirty tactics and their coach will do anything to make sure their team wins the game. But we are Concord Foxes! We play fair and we will win!” He said as the team cheered, motivated. “NOW GO WARM UP SO WE CAN PRACTICE!” He said as the boys all cheered going to finish exercising. Nate looked at his phone one more time before he sighed putting it away to start practice.

George wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke up he could actually see...what? His eyes moved around as he noticed the blindfold, headphones even the gag was gone. He tried moving his arms feeling them hurt like crazy as he looked seeing the chains were now replaced with handcuffs in front of him. He pulled at his legs seeing the chains pinning them together were now replaced with one connected to the end of the bed. 

“Wha...what happened…” He said confused, who let him go? His head hurt like crazy as he looked around the room seeing a brown paper bag on the table near him enough to reach over. He looked in the bag seeing a sandwich, a juice box and a bag of chips with a note. 

_“Don’t fucking starve. Eat this and when I get back it better all be gone or I'm going to force it down your throat.”_

The letter was threatening enough that George quickly started to eat the food. It was just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, George was so glad he didn’t have a peanut allergy, he was allergic to bananas though. He wolfed down the sandwich as fast as possible, not sure what time it was or when his kidnappers would be back he didn’t want to risk it. Once he finished the sandwich and chips he drank the small box of juice.

“I feel like I’m nine years old…” He said pulling at the cuffs annoyed when he heard the sound of the door opening and closing along with multiple footsteps all talking amongst themselves, he knew it was his kidnappers and stiffened when he heard them approach the door, they were about to open it when he heard a booming voice.

“DON’T OPEN THAT FUCKING DOOR.” 

“What? Why Coach?”

“I took his blindfold off you idiots and you're all still in your school clothes and shit.” 

“Oh..I’m sorry we didn’t know Coach…”

“Whatever, go get ready for our private practice, I’ll get him ready.” 

“Yes coach!” He heard them all say and the sound of feet running away from the door as he saw the doorknob turn and open as the person he could only assume was the coach walked in. He was clearly older than the boys who kidnapped him, late 30s most likely, greasy black hair, tan skin almost the same as Nate’s but lighter, and on the heavier side indead. He couldn’t see much else beyond the basic track pants and dirty white t-shirt he wore with a track jacket to match the pants. His face was covered up behind a mask that covered the majority of his whole face. He walked over to George as he backed away from him the best he could as he looked at the garbage can with the brown paper bag crumpled up.

“Looks like you can follow rules huh?” He sneered as George just nodded his head terrified of this man and what he could do to him. “I was gonna leave you like this while we did some practice outside, but your boyfriend decided to threaten us this mornin.” He said in a thick accent he couldn’t figure out exactly. “So sadly we’re gonna take it out on you.” He sneered as George whimpered gently. “Let’s get you ready then, if you don’t make a fuss I’ll make sure you aren’t hurt that badly.” He smirked. His green eyes shining through under the mask. George whimpered gently as the man pulled him close, unlocking the chain around his leg dragging him to a small windowless bathroom. “You have five minutes to go to the bathroom, don’t even think of trying to get the cuffs off you hear me?” He said as he shoved him in locking the door. George looked around the small bathroom as he went, trying to understand what had happened to him, it was clearly the after school and he doesn;’t remember how long it took him to go to sleep, but he would have felt the man touch and remove everything…

 _“I don’t get it, how didn’t I notice...wait…”_ George thought before he gasped, he does remember jolting away but passing out quickly when he smelt something sweet before nothing at all. _“HE DRUGGED ME?! No wonder I woke up so late and why my head is killing me…”_ He said when he heard him pound on the door. 

“LETS GO.” He yelled through the door as he washed his hands before the man opened the door pulling him out once again. He shoved him down ontop of the bed as he pulled out a long dark cloth before pulling it over his eyes once again tying it tight. He flipped the boy around so he was now on his back as he pulled out a coil of rope tying a tight cuff around his wrists above the cuffs before unlocking them. He used the rope to lead him outside the house as he pushed him against a dummy the football players typically used during their season. He quickly tied his torso to the dummy untying one of his wrists bringing it behind the dummy before re-tying it once again. He smirked as he used the remaining ropes to tie his ankles together pulling them up and tying them to his ankles creating a strict hogtie above the ground. The coach smirked as he grabbed one more cloth tying a knot in the middle before tying it roughly through George's mouth.

“He looks great Coach!” George heard one of the players yell, it sounded like Slugger.

“Damn right he does. Alright boys, You boys are great players but you lack in many things individually. Lighting, Zoom, you're both fast, but you can’t catch a ball very well in the outfield, hence why you're my catcher and Pitcher. Slugger, you’re great at bat but suck at running. Bulldozer, you swing at every pitch as if your life depended on it. Asteroid you hit a lot of pop flys, which is why you get out so much. Bulldozer, I want you and Asteroid to do some batting practice with Slugger on the field over there. Lighting and Zoom you’re over here with me.” He said as he heard the boys disperse. 

“What’s he doing here Coach?” Zoom asked him.

“You both also have another problem, primarily Lighting. You keep throwing such bad curve balls you hit the players almost every single damn time. So Zoom your going to practice catching the pitch and Lighting your going to practice not hitting someone. I thought you’d get a message across better instead of hitting a dummy, hitting a dummy that can make noise when you hit it.” He said patting George on the back.

“What?! Coach that’s a little harsh don’t you think?” Zoom said.

“Shut it Zoom, I love this idea!” Lighting said excitedly as he grabbed his bucket of Baseballs. Zoom sighed as he got in position to catch the balls. Lighting smirked as he winded up to throw a hard fast ball. “LOOK OUT BECAUSE I’M THROWIN THE LIGHTING SPECIAL!” He yelled as he threw the ball.

“Nn nn pmmnphm! NMM!” George said as the ball nailed him in the arm hard. George felt a tear well up in his eye as Zoom sighed gently, throwing the ball back to Lighting as he threw another one hitting George again. “PMMNPHM PHPHNP!” He begged behind the gag as lighting just laughed at them. 

“Oh god this is great!” He laughed as he threw another but before it could hit George Zoom caught it glaring at Lighting. “The fuck Zoom.”

“You want the other team to win because you hit every damn player. Then take this seriously.” He said. Lighting rolled his eyes muttering under his breath as he started to actually pitch. He threw a few pitches, some barely grazing George, others missing completely. 

After a while the coach blew his whistle. “Alright you little shits, I have a phone call and a couple pictures to take, and it's getting dark. Go home do your homework or something and don’t get in trouble.” He said to them taking out a knife as he cut the hogtie loose and untying him from the dummy retying the ropes around his torso as he dragged him back inside the house going to the room he was staying in. “Time to call up your little boyfriend huh? Let’s see if his attitude changed.” He said as he dialed the number. 

Nate was tapping his foot impatiently looking at his phone as he sat on the bench outside the school. He didn’t want to go home right now and have to keep lying to his parents. He looked through his phone at pictures of him and George and their friends. The double dates they went on with Thomas and his boyfriend, concerts where George killed it on his solos, the pictures he took of George when he wasn’t looking so he’d remember if he liked something he could get it for him later. He stopped on a picture that was his personal favorite, after an annual trip to Hot Topic, George saw that they had released a line of clothing and items crossing over one of his favorite animes and Hello Kitty, one of which was a suspender skirt with all the characters on it. He remembers George brushed it off as if he didn’t want it but Nate knew he wanted it so badly and went back when George went to Bed Bath and Beyond to smell all the candles and get some hand cream. He remembers when George opened it up and saw it his eyes lit up and when he tried it on he started to cry because he loved it so much. Nate sniffled as he almost started to cry before his phone started to ring seeing George's nickname pop up on his phone.

“Hello!?”

“Well Hello Mr. Hollender.” The voice on the other end said.”Have you had some time to change your attitude from this morning?”

“Y-yes…”

“Good. I’m glad you did, I didn’t want to have to punish poor little George again for what you did.” He said as Nate paled.

“W-What did you do to him?!” He begged to know.

“Well I decided to use him for target practice, you know throwing pitches working on not hitting players. I missed quite a few times he's got some nasty bruises forming on his Left arm now.” He teased as Nate gasped quietly. 

“P-Please… let me talk to him...Y-you don’t even need to remove his gag just let me talk to him please im begging you…”

“Hm...Very well. I’ll let you say a quick message to him.” He said as he put the phone on speaker. “Alright your on speaker.”

“Let me know he’s in the room.”

“Fine. Say something you little shit.”

“N-nnphm?” George said nervously into the gag as Nate almost started to cry. 

“Hummingbird...sweetheart I promise I will get you back. I won’t let them keep you away from me forever. Stay strong and I promise this will be okay...I love you.” He said tearfully into the phone. 

“N mnfm mnn phnn…” He cried into his gag sobbing as the coach took away the speaker phone.

“So sweet, if I cared I would cry.” Coach said over the phone as Nate sobbed. “Have a good Night mr. Hollender. I speak to you again in the morning. He hissed as Nate just sobbed. Coach hung up the phone as he turned to George who was also crying. “God you two were made for one another, both crybabies.” He said, rolling his eyes as he grabbed Georges ankle shackling it back to the end of the bed. He untied the ropes around his torso as he brought his bound hands to the headboard tying them there once more. He tightened his blindfold as he produced another bandana tying it around his cleave gagged mouth to further muffle his cries. “Perfect. Have a good night Georgie, and I look forward to tomorrow.” He smirked, putting the sound cancelling headphones back on him once again plunging him into complete isolation. He smirked looking at his helpless victim squirm and cried on the bed as he started to take a few pictures before leaving the room locking the door. 

“Nnphm...pmmnphm hmmp mm...” George whimpered into his gag softly. 

Nate held his phone close as he sobbed. 

“I will bring you home George...I promise! I’ll do whatever it takes…” He said softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! I asked this question on Deviantart so I'll ask it here too! 
> 
> Can you identify the book Nate's Class was reading by the question asked?
> 
> See you next Chapter!
> 
> (Also the character Thomas and Nico belong to a friend on Deviantart! They go by the name Scarletfish8eta!)


	4. Nightmares

The day’s seemed to blend together for Nate. It felt like it was still Tuesday night but it was already Wednesday after school it seemed. He felt like his body went into an auto pilot of sorts, he refused to eat, he barely spoke and when he did it was almost broken. He didn’t know when he got there, but he sighed closing his locker as he walked through the hall, it seemed to be very...quiet. 

“Where...is everyone…” He said looking around the building as he stopped in the hall seeing someone down the way. “Who...wait…” He gasped recognizing the mint green hoodie. “GEORGE?!” He said as George turned around facing him, he had tears in his eyes as he wiped them away.

“N-Nate?” He said, scared as Nate dropped his things running towards George but right before he could engulfed him in a hug he was pulled away from him as shadows emerged around him pulling George's arms behind him as a wisp of shadows wrapped around his mouth. 

“NO NO PLEASE DON’T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!” He cried out as he tried to grab him but the shadows were too quiz. Suddenly he was back to that night, he couldn’t move, he could only see George being pulled into the van again his eyes glistened with tears as he looked at him. The doors closed and it drove away but he couldn’t move. He could only watch the car drive away.

“Please...god...no…” he said. He fell to the ground sobbing only seeing the faces of the masks his kidnappers used.

_“Your fault…”_

_“He will die because of you…”_

_“You should have done better.”_

_**“This is all your fault.”** _

__

“NO!!” Nate yelled as he sprung up panting heavily as he looked around his room...it was just a dream. He looked at the clock. 6:30...he groaned as he got out of bed going to his bathroom looking at the bags under his eyes. He could see they looked lifeless and dead. He felt sick to his stomach, he didn’t want to be at school without George. He went to his bed lying down burying his face under his pillow. About a half hour later he heard a knock at his door seeing his mom come in. 

“Honey?” She said walking over to him. “Are you okay?”

“Not really mom...I feel sick. Can I stay home today?” He asked as she felt his forehead. 

“You don’t feel warm but your face is flushed…” she said looking at how miserable he looked. She sighed kissing his head. “I don’t want you missing school right before the big game but if you really don’t feel like you can go I won’t make you.”

“Thank you mom…” he said softly. 

“I’ll call the school and let them know you call George and tell him to bring you your work okay?” She said as Nate nodded his head knowing he couldn’t. “Get some rest honey, I’ll check on your later before I go to work.” She said as she left the room closing his door. He looked at his phone picking it up as he went to his messages texting Thomas.

Nate: Hey Tom, I’m not gonna be at school today I feel sick.

Thomas: Oh damn I’m sorry to hear that, me and Nico will get you and George’s assignments and bring them over after school and practice. 

Nate: Thanks.

Fuck. How did Nate forget he told everyone George is sick. What’s he going to do when they come over?! He can’t just say he’s out of the house it doesn’t make sense! He yelled into his pillow when he saw his phone rang seeing George’s contact ID...he couldn’t answer it right now he didn’t want to talk to that monster. After a moment it stopped ringing. He started getting text from George’s phone.

HummingBird <3: Why didn’t you answer.

ShootingStar: I don’t feel very well I’m sorry.

HummingBird <3: Well fine then. Enjoy your day off from school and practice, maybe tonight I’ll let him tell you about what we’re going to do today to him for you ignoring my call. 

ShootingStar: NO PLEASE WAIT IM SORRY DONT HURT HIM

Nate didn’t get a reply back. He held his phone close sobbing gently.

“That son of a bitch is going to wish he didn’t fucking ignore me.” Axel said as he looked to George. He was going to let him go like he did yesterday, but right now he was pissed. He walked back out of the room shutting the door as he got in his car driving to the school. He saw some of his students as they said hi or waved to him as he ignored them going to his office. 

“Mornin Axel, hows training going with the baseball team?” The coach of the tennis team asked him.

“Very well, we look forward to winning.”

“That’s a lot of confidence. No offense but you haven’t gotten to playoffs in the last twenty years.” 

“Gee thanks asshole.” He said annoyed. “I’ve got this though. My star players have been training hard.”

“Right, who are they again?” They asked as he threw over the picture of the team his five circled.

“Really? Theses boys? I can see maybe two of them passing the grade requirements but the others aren’t exactly the best in academics.” 

“Well where they lack in academics, they make up in with baseball.” He said to him as he got to work.

“Alright I guess I’ll see when they win then.” He said as he gave it back to him. The other coach sat down in his seat as a secretary came in. “Um Coach Axel?”

“Yes Mary?”

“Zander Lotus wishes to speak to you about something.” She said as he raised an eyebrow. “Alright give me a second.” He said as he got the sheet from Zanders' class going out of the office seeing the student shuffling his feet.

“What’s going on there buddy?”

“Um...coach I just wanted to tell you I’m not going to be in class today, I’m not feeling well…”

“Hm. Right you look so sick.” He said rolling his eyes at his excuse.

“I-I am! My mom is taking me to the doctors in a little while but I wanted to tell you Incase I’m late to class…” he said nervously. 

“Whatever Zander. Just don’t miss too much.” He said annoyed going back to his office. “God I hate it when students act like pussys to me.”

“To be honest though axel you don’t exactly make them feel like they can come to you.” 

“Shut up.” He said as he continued to do his work.

As the day finished Axel saw the boys getting ready to head to his house.

“Coach what are we doing today?” Lighting smirked as Axel smiled.

“Well I’m not sure yet. His punk boyfriend decided to ignore my call this morning so I think the best way to get a message across is to send him a nice photo. What do you boys say?” He asked as all but one cheered for the idea.

“What’s the matter Zoom?”

“I...I don’t feel comfortable with that coach. We’re already doing so much to him and it was a mistake wasn’t it? We’re hurting these two so much and I don’t think we need to any longer he’s already going to do what we say and we’re doing really well we can win without the need to cause anymore harm.” He pleases as the others just stared at him before laughing before axel walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Now now Zoom I’m sure you're just feeling nervous. You don’t have to be a part of this activity this time. But we will still be practicing so I expect you to be there.” He said. Zoom looked at him confused as he just nodded getting in Bulldozers van.

“Whoa coach never seen that side of you.” Slugger said.

“Yeah and you're gonna see another once we get started.” He said. “Get going.” He said annoyed as he got into his car as the boys got in the van driving to the coach’s house. “I’m going to get him ready. You boys go do some other shit.” He said as he went inside the house donning a mask as he went into the room. He saw he was struggling in the ropes whimpering gently unto his gag as he went over, taking one headphone off as he instantly started to panic from the sudden feeling of someone there. He pulled the gag from his mouth as he coughed dryly.

“W-water...please…” he begged. The coach just laughed as he removed the headphones and unchained his leg from the bed leaving the blindfold and his wrists tied as he untied them from the bed but not his wrists as he pulled him up from the bed to his feet shoving him to the bathroom. 

“Five minutes. Drink water in there if you want.” He said as he went to get ready for what the boys and him planned today.

George whimpered gently as he took his blindfold off as he went to the bathroom the best he could with his wrists still tied. He washed his hands taking sips of water the best he could before he heard him bang on the door again. 

“HEY! YOU DONE?” He yelled through the door annoyed.

“I-I’m done….” George whimpered as he pulled him out of the bathroom throwing him to the floor. 

“You little shit you took your blindfold off.” He growled annoyed, it was fine, they were all wearing masks but he wouldn’t just let this slide. 

“I-I had to!” He begged as he felt someone pick him up. 

“What should we do to him coach?” Slugger asked

“Well we were already going to take some nice photos of him...but I think now we need to up the ante.” He smirked under his mask.

“How so?” Bulldozer said.

“Take his hoodie off.”

“WHAT?! NO PLEASE!” George begged as the coach just ignored his cries. The other boys just laughed until the laughter was broken.

“STOP.” One of them said. The boys and coach looked over at Zoom in the doorway looking mortified at what they were trying to attempt. 

“What did you just say to me.” Coach said as he walked to him, looming over the player. 

“Stop. You said you weren’t going to go that far. No removing clothing, no taking pictures of him, none of that!” He said. “I’m done. I’m done doing this shit.” He said. Coach glared at Zoom before he promptly slapped him in the face hard, knocking him to the floor of the room. 

“I’m not taking that shit of yours Zoom. You can’t go to the cops because you’ll go down with us. I figured you’d be the first to break.” He growled as he grabbed his collar pulling him back up off the ground now. “Asteroid. Lighting.” He said as he nodded to the two players who went to the bag he put on the bed where George was. They went over to the corner across the bed of the room where a pole was as Coach threw Zoom to them. The two boys grabbed him before he could even react as they put a pair of handcuffs on his wrists attaching him to the pole in the room. Zoom tugged at the restraint as the boys went back to George. Zoom felt powerless, he felt like this was his fault if he just didn’t agree to do it and reported these sick monsters to the cops this maybe wouldn’t have happened...but it didn’t matter...if he went now he would go to jail just like the coach and lighting. He lowered his head gently as he heard George screaming for help as they put something in his mouth and then the sound of something hitting the floor, Zoom could see it, the hoodie he was wearing, he soon saw the black shirt he wore under it being pulled off his body, a bright red ballgag was strapped in his mouth and he could see tears streaming down his terrified face.

“NN PMMNPHM PHPHNP! PMMNPHM N'M HMGGNNG MNN!” He cried out begging them to stop as the Coach just laughed taking a photo. 

“Let’s change up his bonds, grab somethin new from the box.” He said as Slugger threw some zip ties at them. “Perfect.” He said as he grabbed two zip ties, putting them on his wrists, zipping them tightly before grabbing a third one to connect them to make handcuffs. “Just look how it looks on this kid's body, it's perfect!” He laughed as he took more photos of George's misery.

Four gag changes, six different ways he tied the poor kid up with the gags and maybe almost fifty photos they finally stopped. The coach dismissed the rest of the boys except for Zoom who was quietly still where he was still restrained and George who was panting and sobbing into the blue ball gag the coach put on his to spice up the gag change, he was bound with silver duct tape and he was now wearing a blindfold tied loosely around his head.

“Zoom. You learned your fucking lesson?” He said as Zoom nodded his head yes without saying a word. “Good. Don’t forget, You bust us, we bust your head open in jail.” He said as he unlocked his handcuffs. Zoom rubbed his wrists as he took his mask off and stood there looking at George, his bare chest glistening with sweat. He can see him trembling as he shakes his head gently...Zoom can see the blindfold loosen on Georges head slightly seeing one of his amber eyes looking right at Zoom. Zoom shifted slightly as he quietly ran out of the room. The coach still donning his mask turned to George seeing him shaking his head seeing the blindfold loosening. 

“No none of that now.” He said, pulling the blindfold over his eyes, tying it tightly. George whimpered gently as he moved his body around to strap his arms back up to the frame of the bed. “Don’t you look breathtaking. Not gonna lie, but your boyfriend is a lucky bastard.” He chuckled as he traced his fingers on his bare chest as he sobbed into his gag.

"P-pmmnphm...pmmnphm mmph mm gn...n cnn'ph phnhm phhnph nnmmnrm...N'm hmggnng mnn..." George begged through his gag sobbing weakly. Coach just laughed at his response as he pulled out George's cellphone. “Let’s give lover boy a call shall we?” He smirked as he called Nate.

Nate was lying on the couch once his mother left, he was wrapped around in a quilt he and George made together one time on a rainy night. He was trying to think of a way to explain to Thomas and Nico where George was but the only thing he could think of was the truth...He heard the doorbell ring as he trudged to the door opening it seeing the two with some extra work in their hands. 

“Hey you doing okay?” Thomas said worried as he walked in with Nico behind him.

“Y-yeah…” He said as the two looked to him it looked like he was ready to start bawling.

“You wanna try that again?” Nico said, raising an eyebrow looking around. “Where’s George…?” He said. Hearing his name...Nate just couldn’t take it anymore, he started to sob as he fell to the ground holding onto the quilt as Thomas and Nico ran over to him. “Nate?! Nate what happened?!” Nico said worried as they helped him to the couch. 

“Tuesday night...H-he was kidnapped when we were leaving the movie theatre...The kidnappers want me to throw the game this Saturday to get him back…” He sobbed as Thomas and Nico looked to one another shocked. 

“WHAT?!” They said to him worried.

“I-i’m sorry...They said if I called the police he’s as good as gone.” He sobbed. Thomas hugged him gently when they heard his phone ring. They all grew quiet as they saw it was George's contact. “Please. Don’t make a sound.” He said putting it on speaker. “H-hello…”

“Ah he finally picks up. I was scared I pushed you away for good.” The voice said.

“Where’s George.”

“Oh sorry but he’s all tuckered out after today's session of fun.” He smirked looking over to his captive seeing him sobbing gently knowing he was on the verge of passing out. “I will say I never thought he would look so beautiful under that hoodie.” He laughed as Nate started to sob.

“P-please let me talk to him.”

“Sorry but that’s not gonna happen. I’ll be busy preparing for the Pewter’s victory so don’t expect a call tomorrow. But don’t worry, I have something special for you. Goodbye and don’t forget, lose the game or lose George.” they said before hanging up. Axel took one more look at George as he left the room locking the door. George was thinking about what had happened and what he briefly saw… the one he saw...they had bright blue hair...and he was terrified of whoever this Coach person truly was...George was worried for this person now as he started to pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the major difference between this story and the deviantart one as of right now is there was something at the end of the chapter that I added but it honestly doesn't go anywhere, so I removed it from this version and eventually I'll remove it from the Deviantart one too!
> 
> (Also the characters Thomas and Nico belong to a friend on Deviantart! They go by the name Scarletfish8eta!)


	5. The Championship Game

Nate’s leg couldn’t stop shaking as he was sitting in the car with his mom. 

“Aww honey you nervous about the game?”

“Y-yeah...real nervous.” He said, looking at her from the back seat. He rubbed his arm gently as he looked at his phone. The kidnapper was right; he didn’t get a single message yesterday when he was at school, that only made him worried. It was finally Saturday. Game day. This morning when he woke up he started getting his bag together for the game, bats, his glove, some of his baseballs just so he can practice without the team, his cleats, and a few water bottles along with everything else he typically had. He also grabbed some extra clothes to change out of after the game and a pair for George...he was going to get him back he had to. 

Once they finally got there Nate got out of the car running to where his team was as they stretched and got warmed up for the game. He put his bag down as he got his phone out seeing an unopened text from the kidnapper that was sent earlier this morning. He didn’t want to see what he sent...but he knew he wouldn’t be able to check it again until the game was half way over… he sighed making sure no one was around as he opened the message seeing a picture and a message under it.

It was George, he was shirtless and his wrists were pulled behind him. Ropes were tied around his bare torso, he could see the red marks on his skin from the rope. He was sitting on a bed. He could see his ankles were tied and he could only assume that under his knees were tied just like it was above his knees with rope. He had a cloth tied though his mouth and he could see him looking at the camera with fear in his eyes. The text under the photo only said one thing.

_“Good Luck and don’t forget, you win, you lose him.”_

Nate shuttered softly trying not to break down as he put his phone away running over to his team as they finished warming up. He saw the other team starting to arrive as they went over to the coach of their team. He looked over to the other team, he didn’t really see any of them often but something about some of them seemed…familiar but he couldn’t put his hand on it. He heard his coach giving them a pep talk as they all cheered and got ready to play. Nate's team was at bat first. He heard the announcer’s voice booming over the crowd. 

“HELLLOOOO CROWD IT’S TIME TO PLAY BALL! UP AT BAT FIRST WE HAVE DEXTER “ROUNDHOUSE” OTTERMAN!” He yelled. People cheered as the Skinny dirty blonde haired boy got to bat. “And pitching right now we have the star pitcher of Pewter High, Larry “Lightning” Henderson!” The announcer said as Lighting grinned. He spit at the ground as he threw his first pitch which Dexter hit without a problem. The crowd roared as they cheered for Dexter as he ran to first base. “NEXT UP WE HAVE BILLY “CRUNCHY” JACKSON!” He yelled as the boy got to bat.

After about three more boys, two getting out and one getting to first base with Dexter on second, Nate heard his name. “AND NOW WE HAVE THE STAR OF THE CONCORD TEAM, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, NATE “THE SHOOTING STAR” HOLLENDER!!!!” The crowd went wild as Nate trudged out walking towards base. He looked at the pitcher nervously as he threw the ball and he swung. 

“STRIKE ONE!” The umpire yelled. Nate heard the crowd murmur as he swung again. “STRIKE TWO” The umpire yelled out again as he swung one more time. “STRIKE THREE YOU'RE OUT!” He yelled. Nate could hear the sound of disappointment from the crowd, he never struck out and now he just did. He could see the pitcher smirking and laughing as they all started to swap sides. Nate went to the pitcher's mound seeing Dexter getting in place as the catcher. 

“ALRIGHT! Now batting for the Pewter team we have the powerhouse hitter, MANNY “BULLDOZER” STEVENS!” He yelled as Bulldozer waved to everyone. He smirked as he got in position to bat. Nate took a deep breath as he threw the ball, Bulldozer smirked as he hit the ball easily running to first base. “NEXT UP WE HAVE FLYOD “ASTEROID” CHRISTIANS!’ He yelled as the green eyed teen walked to the bat. Nate once again, threw a ball and Asteroid hit it without any problem running to first base, Bulldozer now on second. “Alright! Next up we have...Uh...are you kidding me with these stupid nicknames?!” People heard the announcer said to someone in the booth. “Next up we have Bobby… “Dunglord….” Peters!” He said unenthusiastically as the player Strut over to bat. Nate rolled his eyes as he threw the ball. Bobby easily hit the ball like the others as he began to run as did the other boys but Thomas was able to catch the ball and threw it to Billy who was able to get Asteroid out. 

“God fucking Damn it.” Asteroid grumbled as he and Bobby went back, now only Bulldozer who got to third base remained. 

“Alright! Next up we have The boy who’s light on his feet, ZANDER “ZOOM” LOTUS!!!” He yelled as people cheer. Zoom took a deep breath as some of his teammates wished him luck while his...friends just told him not to fuck up. The coach looked to the player as his face paled gently going to bat. He looked at Nate worried. Nate took a deep breath as he threw a ball.

“STRIKE ONE!” The umpire yelled as Nate threw another ball, Zoom missing it again. “STRIKE TWO!” He yelled. Nate was in a panic if this Zoom kid missed again then he wasn’t doing his job and throwing the game! He threw the ball one more time as zoom swung missing once again. “STRIKE THREE YOU'RE OUT!” The umpire yelled. Nate looked at the teen nervously as he walked back to put his bag away and grab his gear as the teams switched to bat. Nate could only now watch as his team bat, he didn’t want to pay attention and see if his team got farther and his chances of saving George get smaller and smaller… 

“Nate?” He heard someone say. He looked towards the fence where he saw a friend of theirs looking to him worried. “You okay?” 

“Hey Ian…” he sighed. “I’m just nervous I guess?” He said.

“I mean I can see that it’s the championship game, anyone would be nervous...but you don’t seem well at all…” he said.

“I’ll be fine trust me once this game is over.” He sighed. 

“Alright…” Ian said as he went back to his seat seeing Nate's mother as she waved to him. “Hi Mrs.Hollender.” 

“Hi Ian, I wanted to ask how the project you and George was working on was going!” 

“My project with George?” He asked, confused. He hadn’t seen George all week, not since Tuesday…

“The project Nate said you two were working on all week? That’s why he hasn’t been home…?” She said,confused and almost a little alarmed. Ian looked over to Nate seeing how distressed he looked and the fact George wasn’t even here to support his boyfriend made him know...something was definitely wrong. 

“OH! That project! It’s going great, in fact I think I have to go and call George now to ask him to get down here and stop working on it so darn much!” He laughed as she nodded, waving bye as he went away going over to the batters again seeing Thomas and Nico talking before hearing the announcer.

“NEXT UP WE HAVE THOMAS “BUTTERCUP” WONG!!” He yelled as Thomas waved to Nico as he went to bat. Ian walked back to Nate to get his attention again.

“Nate. I need to ask you something and you better not lie. Is there something wrong with George.” He said serious. Nate looked at him worried.

“He’s sick remember?”

“Too sick to stay home but not enough to be at my house all week? Try again Hollender.” He said. Nate almost started to cry...what was he going to tell him?! He took a deep breath and looked at him.

“You can’t tell anyone please.” He begged as Ian nodded. Nate looked around and leaned in close to the fence as he whispered to him. “George was kidnapped on Tuesday. If I don’t throw the game I don’t know what they’re going to do to him...Ian I’m really scared…” Ian looked at him shocked as he almost started to cry.

“Alright Alright calm down i'll do whatever I can to help you get him back. But you know he will never forgive you if you threw this game…”

“I don’t really have a choice...I know he’d hate me but...I could lose him forever if I didn’t…” Nate sighed hearing the umpire yell for a switch. “I have to go don’t tell anyone please.” He begged as he ran to his position to pitch. Ian sighed as he watched him shakenly pitch to the other team.

“NEXT WE HAVE JOHNNY “SLUGGER” MATTHEWS!” He yelled as the bright orange haired student strutted to the field. Nate threw the ball as he hit it without any troubles running to first base. “NOW AT BAT WE HAVE THE STAR OF THE PEWTER TEAM, LARRY “LIGHTING” HENDERSON!!” He yelled as Nate saw the pitcher from the other team walking out smirking like crazy as he glared at Nate. This was going to be a challenge.

After a while it was finally down to the final inning, Pewter had 7 and Concord had 4, even with Nates shitty pitching and hitting this game his team was doing well enough. It was them at bat, Thomas was batting again and Nate knew he was next. If Thomas got to first base it would mean bases are loaded, and he would need a home run to win the whole thing for his team, if he got out it was game over. 

“ALL RIGHT BASEBALL FANS IT ALMOST OVER NOW! BASES ARE LOADED AND CONCORD NEEDS A GRAND SLAM TO WIN! Coming at Bat now is NATE “SHOOTING STAR” HOLLENDER!!!” He yelled as people cheered his teammates giving him words of encouragement. Nate's Heart was beating out of his chest seeing the cocky pitcher Larry motioning to his team that he was “an easy out” he could see them all relax a bit more snickering and laughing at him. Nate took a deep breath as he threw the first pitch.

“STRIKE ONE!” The umpire yelled. Nate felt sweat pouring down his face as he heard his friends shouting encouraging words. He swung again. “STRIKE TWO!” Nate couldn’t breath, just one more pitch and he could get his boyfriend back...but then...he thought he heard his voice.

 _“Nate...don’t you dare lose this game because of me. If I find out you lost this game to save me I will never forgive you.”_ Nate heard...it was George! He could swear it was his voice but he wasn’t there. _“Don’t lose this game, win it, for your team, your friends, for me! I know you can do it!”_ He could hear George cheering him on. He focused himself, he looked at the pitcher dead in the eyes as he threw the ball once again.

Nate took a deep breath as he swung his bat hitting the ball. He could hear a pin drop with how silent everyone got at this moment. Then they erupted with cheers and claps as Nate ran. The other team stumbled to get the ball he hit as it landed on the farthest side of the field. Nate saw as one by one his team members got to the home plate as he kept running. He heard the other team yelling at one another throwing the ball. It was the home stretch! He ran as fast as he could to the home plate as he slid seeing the pitcher throw the ball to the catcher...if Nate didn’t know better he thought he saw the Catcher smirk at the pitcher and move his hand, missing the ball as he slid onto home plate.

“SAFE!” The umpire yelled as the team yelled cheering for Nate as everyone erupted in cheers.

“CONCORD WINSSSSS!!!!!!!” The announcer yelled as the team flooded the field running to Nate as they picked him up cheering for him. Nate looked around nervously, at everyone around when his eyes met the coach of the other team glaring daggers at him. He saw some of the other members arguing with one another particularly at the blue haired catcher for missing the ball as Nate was let down from the team as he ran from them to get to his phone. He messed up, he shouldn’t have won! He was so scared as he looked at his phone seeing a message.

_YOU FUCKED UP HOLLENDER._

Nate started to cry as he held his phone close. He heard the sound of someone running when they bumped into Nate. He looked up seeing it was the catcher from the other team. His bright blue hair was a little messy and he looked distressed as he looked at Nate.

“I-I’m sorry...I’m sorry…” he begged softly looking around scared.

“S-sorry for what?” 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them sooner, I should have, I'm sorry Nate.” He begged when he heard the sounds of his teammates yelling for him.

“YO ZANDER WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU. COACH SAYS WE HAVE TO GO NOW!” He heard them yell. Zander looked to Nate one more time as he pushed something into his hands before running away from him. Nate looked confused as he looked at what he pressed into his hand. It was an address? His eyes widened when he connected the dots about what he meant. This...this was where George was! He was a part of the people who kidnapped him?! His sadness and fear was replaced with determination when he heard the sounds of footsteps run to him. He turned to see Thomas, Nico and Ian.

“Dude what happened?!” Thomas asked him worried

“Get your car Ian.” Nate said holding his bat. “We’re saving my boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! What's gonna happen next?! Will they get there in time or not? The next chapter is the final chapter of the story! However there will be an epilogue but that won't be out for a while :3
> 
> (Don't forget the characters Thomas and Nico belong to Scarletfish8eta! on Deviantart!)


	6. Home-Run Rescue

Nate was fidgeting the whole ride there, the address was pretty out of the way but not hours away luckily. He held his bat close as they arrived at the old house. He saw a beat up pick up truck on the side of the house along with a familiar looking van. He saw both these cars at the game. Nate got out of the car holding his bat as Ian, Thomas, and Nico got out quietly holding bats themselves. 

“So what’s the plan Nate?” Ian whispered to him.

“Get in there, bash some kneecaps, get George back.” He said as he got the bag he brought with him out as well throwing it over his shoulder. “Remember, don’t try to hit them too hard, we just want to keep them from hurting us not kill them. Then again because of what they have done to George I really WANT to kill them but I don’t feel like going to jail today.” He said as the boys nodded.

“THAT FUCKING PITCHER!” Axel yelled in the kitchen. He was pissed, the boys felt drained and defeated but they were mad.

“What are we gonna do with his boyfriend?”

“Sell him. I know some people who just love cute helpless boys.” He smirked as the boys shuttered. Zander was tapping his foot nervously leaning against the wall, he was worried they wouldn’t get here in time, they had to distract them somehow!

“But he did his best didn’t he?” He blurted out getting weird looks from his friends. “H-he just got an adrenaline rush at the end, m-maybe it was a fluke?”

“No it fucking wasn’t and you know what Zoom?” Lighting said

“Y-yeah?”

“I saw what you did.” He glared.

“I-I missed?”

“On purpose. I saw you move your hand at the last minute. You fucking moved your hand to miss. It’s YOUR FAULT THEY WON!” He yelled as the others glared at him, but Axel, he was angry.

“You. LET. HIM. WIN?!” He yelled as he barreled over to Zander grabbing his shoulders. “I SHOULD SELL YOU TOO YOU LITTLE SHIT! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY YOUR TEAM?! AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU BOYS TO WIN?!” He yelled in his face as he punched him in the face. Zander winced in pain, at least they were distracted. He heard the faint sound of the door opening, was it them?! 

Nate and the others could hear yelling from where they were sneaking in, they saw the boys from the other team and their coach yelling and glaring at the boy that gave him the address. He motioned to the other boys to get their bats ready, they were distracted it was the perfect moment to strike! The boys nodded as they held their bats right before they swung them fast hitting four of the players' backs knocking them to the ground. Lighting and the coach looked at the baseball player and his friends with bat. 

“How the hell did you find this place?!” Lighting said going for his bat.

“You don’t need to know. Now, where’s. My. BOYFRIEND?!” Nate yelled as the coach motioned to lighting to go to where George was. Nate growled as he ran after him as the others got up moaning in pain.

“You little shits, GET THEM!” The coach yelled as he held Zander close. The boys went for their bats as Thomas and Nico used their bats swinging at their hands, the boys yelled in pain as Thomas tackled two of them to the ground while Nico used his bat to make them trip. The boys fell to the ground hard as they moaned in pain. Thomas and Nico soon started to hit the other two boys same as the ones on the floor.

Zander struggled in his grasp as he did what he could and kicked him in a place the sun doesn’t shine. The coach yelled in pain as he threw Zander to the ground growling. “YOUR DEAD YOU LITTLE SHIT!” He yelled as he grabbed him by the neck squeezing it tight. Zanders face started to turn blue as he struggled gasping for breath begging him to let go. Ian gasped as he saw what the coach was doing as he ran holding his bat hitting him as hard as he could over the head.

“GET OFF HIM!” He yelled as the coach yelled in pain falling to the ground. Zander coughed violently as he slid to the ground. Ian crouched down holding his hand patting his back gently. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah..Oh my god I-I thought he was going to kill me!” Zander said worried. Ian was about to say something when Zander hugged him tight sobbing gently. “I-I’m so sorry…” He cried gently into Ian as he rubbed his back to try and help him calm down. He could feel him get limp in his arms as Ian looked to Zander seeing he had passed out from most likely stress and the anxiety of almost being killed by his coach.

Nate growled as he ran after Lighting. He slid into a room as Nate ran in after him seeing his boyfriend on the bed struggling in his bonds. He was still tied like he was in the picture he got earlier today, he could see where the ropes dug into his torso was even more red than before. George looked up at Nate when he saw him and squealed behind his gag in relief as Nate gave him a soft smile before glaring at Lighting who was trying to escape out the window. Nate growled as he grabbed his leg dragging him back into the room.

“This is for hurting my boyfriend.” He growled as he punched him hard in the gut as Lighting groaned in pain. Nate grabbed his bat as he swung down at his legs making Lighting yell in pain as he whimpered crawling to a corner. Nate took a deep breath as he ran over to George. He gently took hold of him in his arms kissing his forehead as George sobbed behind his gag. Nate quickly untied the cloth around his face as he threw it across the room, George spit the cloth that was put into his mouth as he coughed weakly sobbing.

“Y-you came…”

“Of course I did Hummingbird, I would go to the ends of the earth to get you back.” Nate said as he wiped his tears. Nate could feel his own going down his face but he didn’t care, he had his Hummingbird back. He got to work untying his wrists, torso, ankles, and legs. Once he was finished he pulled him close giving him a deep loving kiss. Nate grabbed his bag as he pulled out some of George's clothes. “Here, go put these on while I make sure the others are okay..”

“O-okay.” George nodded as he wobbled gently getting up as Nate held him helping him over to the bathroom. Once George was in the bathroom getting dressed he grabbed the rope that once bound his boyfriend grabbing the baseball player on the ground moaning in pain as he tied his wrists together. He grabbed the rest of the rope as he went back to the kitchen seeing Nico and Thomas holding their bats with four of the baseball players moaning in pain similar to how the one in the small bedroom was. He tossed them the rope as they put the four players back to back tying the four boys together so they couldn’t get away. Nate looked over to Ian seeing him holding the blue haired boy from before in his arms, he seemed to be asleep. He then looked over at the coach of their team, he was on the ground outcold. Nate went over to him as he used the last of the rope to tie him up like the other boys. 

“We called the police a few minutes ago and they should be here soon.” Nico said to Nate as he nodded. 

“Thanks...thank you all of you.” Nate said wiping the tears from his face as he saw George wobble into the room quietly. Nate ran over to him as he hugged him tight, petting his head gently. “Hummingbird are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?” He asked looking at him.

“N-no I think I’ll be alright…” he said gently as he looked over at everyone smiling softly. “T-thank you all for saving me…”

“We’re just glad you're safe George!” Thomas smiled. “I don’t even know what I would do if I was put in your situation…” He said as he hugged him along with Nico.They soon started telling him how they found him and what Nate had done to get him back. Ian smiled at them as he felt Zander starting to move around again as he held his head. 

“Ugh...uh?” He said looking around seeing his teammates tied up and his coach unconscious. He looked up seeing George was safe and hugging his friends, he took a deep breath and leaned his head down gently glad he was safe, but he knew once the police got there, he would be taken away as well, he was one of Georges kidnappers after all. George looked over seeing Zander was awake and moving as they broke away from the group hug going over to Zander. Zander held his arm nervously rubbing it as George suddenly hugged him. “Wha-what?”

“I saw you...What they did to you that other night…” He said gently remembering when his blindfold came off gently the night of that horrific photoshoot and he saw what they did to keep him away and just how they treated him in general. “You were a prisoner like me. They made you do those things, I could tell how much you didn’t want to, and when you all came back today I heard them yelling at you…” George said. “And they told me it was because of you they found me...Thank you…” He smiled gently at him. Zander’s eyes filled with tears as he hugged George sobbing from how kind he could be, especially after he was tortured for the last few days by them. 

Soon the police came as they took down everyone's statements and put all the boys in the police cars, they saw Axel as he struggled in his cuffs yelling out cusses as he glared at the six boys. “I’LL BE BACK! YOU LITTLE SHITS BETTER WATCH YOUR BACKS BECAUSE NONE OF YOU ARE SAFE! ESPECIALLY YOU TRAITOR!” He yelled as he was put in the back of the car. Zander rubbed his arm gently as he talked to a cop about his role in the kidnapping. Even though the others told Zander they wouldn’t tell the cops that he was a part of it, Zander wouldn’t let them. He waved bye to them as he was cuffed and walked to a car. 

“Please, you can’t arrest him, he was trying to help! He was being threatened and forced to do those things!” George begged. The chief looked at him and sighed.

“I’m sorry but he was a part of this. But i’ll put in a good word for him, and he has a chance of getting out with no time in jail if the jury decides it, if not I will do my best to make sure he is in a different prison than the other boys and that coach so he won’t get hurt, and who knows he could get out with good behavior or community service.” He said trying to make George feel better. Nate came over to George as the chief walked away hugging him tight knowing he was worried for Zander, but they couldn’t do anything about it right now.

The police left as the boys got in Ian's car driving back to Nate's house. Ian dropped them off as the boys left so the two could be alone together. Nate took George to their room as he put George in his bed kissing his head. 

“Get some rest, I’ll be right here when you wake up” He smiled sitting in the chair by his bed. 

“C-can...can we cuddle? Please?” George asked him gently. Nate smiled softly as he nodded getting in the bed with George pulling him close as he kissed his forehead. He pet his head gently as George drifted off into sleep, and eventually so did Nate, now that he finally got his boyfriend back from harm, he felt like he could sleep forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S THE BALL GAME! Now like I mentioned in the last chapter there will be a epilogue, and that will feature the fate of Zander! That's where the comments come into play :D
> 
> Do you think Zander deserves to be let go or should he go to Jail for his crimes? His fate is in your hands! 
> 
> Every comment matters and will effect what happens to him in the epilogue!
> 
> But Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you have a wonderful day where ever you are :3
> 
> (And once more, Thomas and Nico belong to Scarletfish8eta on Deviantart!)

**Author's Note:**

> YAY this was originally posted on my Deviantart, I'll be posting all chapters soon!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :3


End file.
